Donato Gotōda
}} |kanji = ドナート 梧桐田 |romaji = Donāto Gotōda |alias = |status = Alive |age = 27Shokugeki no Soma episode 12 |gender = Male |height = |family = |cuisine style = ItalianShokugeki no Soma: L'étoile chapter 2, page 2 |food forte = Inn Dishes |generation= 80th |occupation = Head Chef & Owner |workplace = Auberge Tesoro |manga = Chapter 15 L'étoile Chapter 2 |anime = Episode 8 |voice actor = Takayuki KondōShokugeki no Soma episode 8 credits David Wald (English) }} is an 80th Generation Tōtsuki Academy Alumnus who participated in the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp for the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation. He is the owner and head chef of the Auberge, Tesoro. Appearance Donato has blonde medium-length layered hairstyle which exposed his forehead. He has a tall stature and a cleft chin. Donato is often seen wearing a typical chef uniform and a neckerchief. During his enrollment at Tōtsuki Academy, his hair was shorter and he wore a standard Tōtsuki uniform. Personality Donato is charming and flirtatious to the opposed sex, like Megumi Tadokoro, when he asked her to spend the night with him. However, he is also more knowledgeable of their feelings than his fellow alumnus Kojirō Shinomiya. When they visited Fuyumi Mizuhara at her house for breakfast. Kojirō blamed Fuyumi's hostile behavior towards him because she lost to him in her specialty. However. Donato mentioned it was his manner of speech instead. History Donato attended Tōtsuki Culinary Academy as a part of the 80th generation. During his time at Tōtsuki, he became close to his fellow 80th Generation alumnus Hinako Inui, and 79th Generation alumni Kojirō Shinomiya and Fuyumi Mizuhara. At the end of his 2nd year, he attended the graduation ceremony for the 79th generation. Donato noticed that Hinako shed tears, worried that Kojirō would outcast himself due to his abrasive personality as he prepared to depart to France. However, Donato reminded her to see Kojirō off with a smile and happy thoughts. Donato then continued into his third year and was one of the few students to graduate. After leaving Tōtsuki, Donato moved on and became the owner and head chef of the French Auberge, Tesoro. Plot Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp Main article: Training Camp Arc Donato was recruited as an instructor for the 92nd Generation's Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp at the Tōtsuki Resort. He, along with his fellow alumni, was first introduced by Roland Chapelle in the main hall of the hotel. Donato approached Megumi Tadokoro and asked her if she would like the spend the night with him, until another alumnus, Hinako Inui, told him to let go of Megumi's hand. Second Day Main article: Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki Donato was asked by Gin Dōjima to become a judge for an [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki|unofficial Shokugeki]] at the Resort's basement kitchen. Before the match began, Donato and Hitoshi Sekimori worried what would happen if Roland caught wind of the Shokugeki, however Fuyumi said that she would flee and blame the situation on Kojirō, much to his annoyance. Without further delay, Gin began the Shokugeki. As the match began, Donato and the judges was rallied by Hinako against Kojirō for his hateful comments against Megumi. Shortly after, Donato was surprised as Sōma clapped on Megumi's hands to get rid of her fears. However, Donato found himself tying Hinako to a chair, and dragging her away after she got on Kojirō's nerves. As Sōma assisted Megumi throughout the match, Donato was impressed by Sōma's assistance and reviewed his background, noting that Sōma has already surpassed a level of a student. Kojirō presented his dish first, a Chou Farci. As Donato and his fellow alumni ate his dish, the reception was overwhelmingly positive. Noting the difficulty using savoy cabbage, the dish illustrated how Kojirō got his title as the "Légumes Magician". However, when Kojirō told Gin that he was holding back against his opponents, Donato and Hitoshi refuted that Kojirō would crushingly defeat them so they could not cook ever again. Megumi presented next with her Rainbow Terrine. Despite Megumi's fears, Donato and the other judges found the dish to be delicious. The reception from the judges are positive with Megumi receiving nicknames based on Japanese Yōkai, which Donato alluded her to a "Légumes Koro-Puk-Kuru". After eating both dishes, the judges were given a coin to represent a vote. One by one, they placed their coin on the plate of the chef who they felt cooked the better dish. In a decisive and one-sided result, Megumi and Sōma lost the duel. However, after Kojirō ate Megumi's dish, Donato and Hinako were touched by Megumi's kindness when she used allspice to aid the alumni's digestion since they were eating all day. With Hinako's final impromptu vote, the duel resulted in a tie. Leaving the final decision to Kojirō, Megumi was allowed to stay, much to Donato's delight. The Final Day On the fifth day, Donato and the other alumni prepared a lavish banquet for the 628 students who passed the hellish training camp. The next day, Donato and the other alumni caught up with Kojirō, who was talking to both Megumi and Sōma in the hotel lobby. However, Donato thought Kojirō was recruiting them to work for his restaurant and stopped him. Donato took the opportunity to try and recruit Megumi to work for his restaurant instead, alongside Hinako and Hitoshi. The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Months later, Donato was invited by Gin to see Sōma's official Shokugeki ''in the semifinals. However, Donato declined his invitation, expressing his regret that he could not open his busy schedule for that date. Stagiaire ''Main article: Stagiaire Arc Donato arrived on the last day of Shino's Tokyo's trial run period along with Roland and several other Alumni members thanks to reservations by Kojirō. Afterwards, Donato proceeded to enjoy his meal alongside the other guests. Cooking Style * 'Italian Cuisine '- Donato is the head chef and owner of the Auberge, Tesoro. Trivia *''Donato'' is an Italian, Spanish, and Portugese name derived from the Late Latin Donatus, meaning "given". Gotōda (梧桐田) is written with the kanji for "Chinese parasol tree" (梧 Go), "paulownia" (桐 Tō), and "rice field" (田 Da). References Navigation es:Donato Gotōda zh:多納托梧桐田 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni Category:80th Generation Students Category:Chef Category:Judge